This invention pertains to devices for the disposal of worn-out rubber tires, and more particularly to a furnace for incinerating the tires. This application is a continuation in part of a prior application by the same applicant, Ser. No. 07/978,479 filed Nov. 18, 1992.
Worn-out or otherwise discarded rubber tires are one of the principal problems in the field of waste disposal. When placed in a land fill, a tire frequently "floats" to the surface and requires reburial. Storage of such tires provide excellent breeding grounds for mosquitoes if any water whatsoever is caught in the tire. Open burning of tires causes dense, dark smoke full of unwanted particulates as well as undesirable combustion gasses such as oxides of sulfur which when combined with water in the air form undesirable acidic liquids.
In spite of the problems of burning the tires, incineration still seems the best disposal method. However, it is necessary to have some device to enhance a complete burning including the burning of much of the particulate material in the normal smoke.
This invention accomplishes such complete burning. The initial burning is done in a chamber having a relatively large air space and uses forced air for combustion. However, the rate of burning of the tires is limited by providing successive burning in two spaces in a single large chamber. Additionally, an afterburner is used and a converter similar to a catalytic converter for an automobile may be used for added enhancement of the combustion process. A more complete understanding of the invention may be had by a study of the following description and the figures in which: